1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas turbine engine, and more specifically to a turbine rotor blade made from a spar and shell construction.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A gas turbine engine, such as an industrial gas turbine (IGT) engine, passes a hot gas flow through a turbine having a number of stages or rows of rotor blades and stator vanes to extract energy and drive the rotor shaft to produce electric power. It is well known that the efficiency of the engine can be increased by passing a higher temperature gas through the turbine. However, the maximum temperature is related to the material properties and the cooling capability of the first stages blades and vanes.
Prior art turbine airfoils are produced from high temperature resistant materials such as Inconnel and other nickel based super-alloys in which the airfoils are cast using the well known investment casting process. These materials have relatively high temperature resistance. However, a thin walled airfoil cannot be produced using the investment casting process because the airfoil wall is too thin for casting of the alloy may not be castable at all. A thin walled airfoil would be ideal for improved cooling capability since the heat transfer rate through the thin wall would be extremely high. In a thin walled airfoil, the outer airfoil surface temperature would be about the same as the inner airfoil wall temperature because of the high heat transfer rate.
Exotic high temperature resistant materials such as Tungsten, Molybdenum and Columbium have higher melting temperature than the nickel based super-alloys currently used in turbine airfoils. However, tungsten and molybdenum cannot be cast because of their high melting temperatures, and especially cannot be cast into a thin wall airfoil because the material cannot flow within the small space formed within the mold.
Rotor blades must be replaced or repaired on a regular basis in order to maintain high levels of efficiency in the operation of an engine like the IGT engine used for electrical power generation. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide for a rotor blade that will allow for quick and easy replacement of any damaged or worn part of the blade so that the new blade can be installed. Also, it would be beneficial for the blade to be easily refurbished or brought back to like new condition without having to machine or weld or use other metal working processes to fix the blade.
One major problem with a spar and shell rotor blade design is the high stress loads applied to the spar that must support the shell during rotation of the blade. the shell, if made from a relatively heavy material, will produce higher centrifugal loads on the spar. The problem of creep buckling could lead to shorter life for the shell due to high compressive loads that occur on the shell due to the high centrifugal loads. Creep buckling occurs when the shell wall is continuously placed under compression due to the centrifugal loads from rotation of the blade. the shell walls can actually buckle due to high centrifugal loads over long periods of time.
Thus, a new and improved turbine blade has been proposed in which a high temperature resistant exotic material such as tungsten or molybdenum is used to form a thin walled shell for the airfoil that is secured to a spar that forms a rigid support structure for the shell. The shell is formed from tungsten or molybdenum using an EDM (electric discharge machining) process such as wire EDM to cut the metallic material into the shell shape. The shell in then secured to the spar to form a turbine blade or vane which can be used under much higher operating temperatures than the investment cast nickel super-alloy blade or vane.